Studies utilizing pigtail and bonnet macaques and squirrel monkeys are being carried out to determine the initial basis of infant -mother attachment. Current work focuses on the development of infant recognition of mother and response to familiar and strange conspecifics as a function of rearing conditions and early socialization experiences. The precise basis of recognition (visual) and differentiation will be the prime focus of the next year's research.